deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruno von Falk
Oberleutnant Bruno von Falk is a Heer officer. He comes from a military family where it was expected of him and his brothers to join the army. His father was a soldier and Bruno and his brothers all joined up at the same time. Before joining up, he was a composer and married around the same time as he joined the army. In 1940, he states that he has been married and a soldier for four years, which would mean he joined the army in 1936. Of his three brothers two were killed, one in Poland, one in Normandy, and the youngest had just left for Africa. In 1940 he is billeted in the house of a young French woman (Lucile) and her mother in-law in the small French town of Bussy (in the suburbs just east of Paris). Where he slowly strikes up a relationship with Lucile, help by their common interest in music. Bruno is ordered by the Major to read all of the letters that have been left for the Germans. They are from the local French citizens of Bussy and they denounce their neighbors, from accusing a man of sleeping with a girl half his age, to saying a woman is pretending to be a Catholic when she is in fact a Jew. Bruno would gladly burn the letters but it is his job to read them and report on what he finds. He does later burn them all when Lucile finds one that says her husband (who is a French POW in a labour camp in Germany) has being having an affair since before they were married and has a child by it. This helps Bruno and Lucile grow closer. When Oberleutnant Kurt Bonnet is killed. Bruno is put in charge of the search for his killer, but is unable to find him. Bruno is unaware that the killer is being hidden by Lucile in her house. Later as the killer has not been found, the German Major puts Bruno in charge of the firing squad that is to shoot the French Viscount. The Major explains that as the killer can not be executed the blame must fall on the Mayor and as the Viscount is the Bussy Major he is to be executed in the farmer's stead. Bruno orders the firing squad to take aim and fire but the Viscount isn't declared dead, so Bruno reluctantly has to shoot him in the head with his pistol. Later that night he issues papers so Lucile can go to Paris, she is claiming to be going to get medicine for one of her sick tenant farmer's children, but is really trying to help the farmer escape. The next day as the Germans are preparing to leave Bussy, Bruno's orderly tells him that he has put a note in with Lucile's papers, telling the guards at the road checkpoint to search her car. Bruno who had begun to suspect she was helping the farmer fights with his conscience and gets on his bike and goes after her. When he arrives at the checkpoint he finds the two guards dead and Lucile standing next to the wounded farmer, aiming a pistol at Bruno. Without been asked he offers to help her get the farmer into the car and then watches as she drives away, without another word spoken between them. Lucile later hears that he had died on the eastern front. Awards * Iron Cross 2nd Class Gallery Bruno Falk.png von falk 2.jpg von falk 3.jpg von falk 4.jpg Von Falk, Bruno Von Falk, Bruno Von Falk, Bruno Von Falk, Bruno Von Falk, Bruno Von Falk, Bruno Von Falk, Bruno Von Falk, Bruno